Frustration
by Jana Girl123
Summary: "Huntress, we've been over this: my mask is not a sex toy." Huntress gets a taste of Questions' frustration. H/Q


**A/N I Own Nothing But My Ipod. It's A Nice Ipod. It's Purple.**

**Warning: Contains lemons, smut, an adult situation, whatever you may call it. It's rated M for a reason, folks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Frustration<strong>

"How is Earth not dead? I mean when all those spaceships appeared on every continent I thought we were toast." Helena admitted as she climbed through the open window into the apartment.

"Hurm. I still don't feel comfortable knowing you were by yourself the entire time." Question frowned, climbing in after her. "Are you sure you're not going to take Dinah's offer on rejoining the League? I could probably help get you back in."

"No, I really don't like the way they run the entire thing like a military operation." Helena frowned, absently tugging off her mask. "Or the way they watch you like you're under a microscope. It's like if you do one _little_ thing out of conduct you're scrubbing floors with a toothbrush. How the hell you manage to put up with them is beyond me."

"I know, I know." Vic sighed as he tugged off his gloves. "I just don't like the idea of you always being alone, especially during invasions."

Helena hesitated for a moment. "Well...I might not be anymore." She began slowly. "While the League was doing clean up duty-thanks for that, by the way."

"Don't mention it." Q shrugged. "Please continue."

"Huh? Oh! Barbara, Dinah, and I got to talking and Babs said she was thinking of starting her own team. Not like another Bat-clan or a new League, but a small team to help cut back crime."

"And...?"

"And...she asked if Dinah and I wanted to join." Helena explained letting her cape hit the floor.

"Oh. What did you say?"

"Well, Dinah was all for it, though I have no clue how she's going to juggle being on Barbra's team and in the League."

"That's nice, but I asked what _you _said." Q reminded her politely.

"I said I'd think about it. I mean I'm not very good with teams or working in groups."

"We work well together."

"You know what I mean." Helena frowned, "Anyways, she said there's this old Clock Tower we could use. I don't know, what do you think?"

He removed his tie and shoes and collapsed onto their bed. "Hurm. Sounds good, like I said I like the idea of you being on a team. Go for it."

"You think so?" She pressed, sitting down next to him on the bed and slipping off her boots.

"Don't see any reason why not. You don't have a lot to lose." Vic opined as he removed his shirt.

"I guess." She sighed, "You know, if I do join we'll get to see each other even less than we see each other now."

"True, but it's better we see less of each other than one of us ending up dead."

Helen rolled her eyes. "Even when we win you're still worrying about us losing. Talk about being a pessimist."

"I am not a pessimist. I simply choose to focus on the more likely outcome of the situation than the more positive one."

"Hate to break it to you baby doll but that's called being a pessimist." Helena snorted, sliding onto his lap. "And if_ I_ call you a pessimist then you know you have a problem."

"Hm, well if being a pessimist is my biggest flaw than I'm a very fortunate man." Vic murmured, giving her a kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, right." Helena giggled, shoving him away. "I'm not doing _anything _with you until you shower." Seeing his curious expression she added, "Sorry babe, you reek and there's crap all over you."

He glared at her. "Fighting off an invasion will tend to do that, Helena. You don't exactly smell like roses, either."

"Shut up!" She scowled, smacking his arm. "I'm going to go shower. If you can withstand the horror of my scent for a few hours you're welcome to join me."

"Hey, don't be mad at me. You're the one who started it!"

"And now I'm finishing it." She continued smoothly, stepping into the bathroom and reaching into the shower to turn it on. As she finished undressing, the cold tile under her feet began to warm up along with the rest of the room until she could no longer see her reflection in the mirror.

Carefully, she dipped her toe under the flow of water, smiling as she felt it burn against her skin. Nothing got through grime like deliciously hot water. Helena stepped under the showerhead slowly, welcoming the feel of the near boiling liquid on her body.

"Thank you for waiting for me." Vic called sarcastically as he stepped into the steamy room. "Closing the door on my face was a nice touch."

"Sorry." She giggled, poking her head out from behind the curtain as Vic shucked his pants and climbed in with her. "Any reason in particular why you feel the need to turn our bathroom into a sauna?"

"I like the water warm." She offered, rinsing her hair. "If we did it your way I'd freeze to death."

"But it's _better _that way. Companies want you to use hot water so that they can-"

"Vic..."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Yes dear." He mumbled, reaching for the soap before Helena snatched it. "Hey! I was going to use that!"

"It's not my fault you're slow." Helena teased. "Besides, don't gentlemen have some code about ladies first?"

She felt his hands grab her rear, cupping the firm flesh in his hands as he bent down and whispered into her ear, "Who says I'm a gentleman?"

She made no attempt to resist the wide grin spreading across her face as she turned to face him. "Hm, getting a little grabby there, Vic?"

"Perhaps." He replied quietly, giving her neck a light kiss as she pressed against him. "But only if you promise to do the same."

Helen ran her finger up and down his chest, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Promise? Baby I _swear _I will." She felt his excitement against her thigh and couldn't help but smirk when she added, "_After_ we shower."

Vic fought back the urge to groan in frustration. "Why? We're both undressed and I'm already..._enthusiastic_ about it."

"Because anticipation makes the entire thing feel even better." Helena explained, resting her hands against his chest. "You want it so bad that you can hardly think straight, all that's in your mind is having your way with whoever you're with, and then when you finally get it..."

"Hurm, makes sense." He muttered gruffly, not very pleased with the direction the night was going in. "So we're just going to stand here naked and stare at each other?"

"No, we can do things like this..." Helena murmured smoothly, taking his hands and opening them while she used her other hand to reach for a bottle of body wash. He looked at her curiously as she squirted the cool substance into his hand and her own before gently setting the plastic bottle back down. She looked at him coyly, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Wash me."

"Pardon?"

"Take your hands," She gently drew both him hands together, rubbing them so the soap could spread. "and wash me."

"W-Wash you _where_?"

"Everywhere."

"Oh." He mumbled, beginning to see how this game of anticipation could be pleasant as he softly covered her bare shoulders with his palms and began to rub.

"Do you see how this can be fun?" She murmured, beginning to do the same.

"Yes." He admitted, hands beginning to travel past her shoulders and around her waist as he kissed her neck. "This is very erotic."

She responded by giving his neck a gentle kiss, pulling him closer so she could wash his back under the increasingly warm water. Her nails dug into the flesh just enough to make him groan as light lines of pink began to appear.

Vic had chose to busy himself with her chest first, giving her nipples special attention. He cupped the soft flesh in his hands, gently tracing spirals around her nipples as he pressed her against the wall. Touching Helena was like conducting a symphony of pleasure. For every flick of his thumb against her nipple there was a gasp, every grab a groan, a soft mewl when he gently massaged the soap onto her mocha skin, and a whimper of pleasure when he trapped a rosebud nipple between his fingers.

The already steamy room was quickly turning into a sauna, and the ultimate act they were both craving hadn't even begun yet.

"That-that feels nice." Helena stuttered.

"Mm."

She craned her neck up to look at him, slightly miffed that she was about four inches shorter than him without heels on. "Should I make you feel nice too?"

A confused look flashed across his face until his eyes widened in realization. "Y-Yes, I think you should."

"What's the magic word?" She teased, enjoying being in control of the situation.

"How would I know that? I don't practice magic."

She resisted the urge to smack him on the head and gently placed her hands on his toned stomach, teasingly running her fingers downward. "Not a _real _magic word, Vic. The polite one."

"P-Please!" He grunted as her hands travel so close to where he desired them.

"Good boy." Helena cooed, giving him a teasing stroke. "For someone who claims he isn't a gentleman you have very good manners."

He gave a slight groan in response, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. "You, ah, taught me well."

Her lips curled into a smirk as the tip of her finger slid over his head, circling it slowly while she used her other hand to slowly run up and down his length. She loved touching Vic; loved how a man who had been captured for a week and tortured nonstop without breaking could be reduced to a mewling puddle with a few simple strokes of her hands.

She grasped one of his genitals in her hand, squeezing it enough to make him moan in pleasure while she continued to touch him. "Like this?"

"Y-Yes." He gulped, desperately trying to control his scattered mind. "J-Just like that."

"Hm..." She purred, increasing her speed. "Are you sure?"

"_Yes!_" He gasped as she applied more pressure to his throbbing organ. "Oh, hell yes."

"Good." She smiled triumphantly, removing her hand.

Vic looked at her as though she had tentacles coming out of her head. "What the-Why did you stop?"

"Because we're done with the game." Helena announced standing on her toes and kissing him. "Now let's out of this stall and into our room."

What she wanted to do suddenly became abundantly clear and all protest of her stopping her ministrations ceased. He took her hand in his, kissing her neck as he pulled her out of the stall. "Come on."

She followed him without protest, slipping on her robe as the couple stumbled out of the small bathroom and into their bedroom. Vic gave her a look when he saw the robe on her. "What is the point of wearing that? It's going to come off in a few minutes, anyways."

"It's comfortable." She shrugged as Vic wrapped his arms around her small waist, covering her bare neck with kisses as he undid the small knot holding it together. His face bore a triumphant smirk as the robe hit the floor. "See, what was the point of putting it back on?"

"Shut up!" She laughed, pushing him onto the bed with a flirtatious smirk. He chuckled and grabbed her wrists, pulling her on top of him and beginning to kiss her shoulders.

"Wait." Helena muttered, bending forward and reaching across the bed towards the nightstand that lay next to them. She slid her hand into what had been dubbed the 'Naughty Drawer' and began to fumble around in search of what she sought out.

Q fought back a grimace as he reclined back on the bed. Depending on what she pulled out of the drawer would determine whether this would be an especially delicious night or a rather unpleasant one for him. While he did enjoy the occasional sexy outfit, lube, or whatever Helena had in mind, sometimes what she asked for was down right unpleasant for him.

The Gates of Hell, as he had found out, were named that for a reason.

"Here, put this on." She ordered, shoving something oddly familiar at him.

He took one look at the mystery object before realization struck him. "And you wish for me to wear my mask, why?"

"I like it when you do." She shrugged, "You tend to get a lot more rough."

He pinched his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "Helena, we've been over this. My mask is _not _a sex-toy."

"But why?" She pouted, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Because it is awkward, unpleasant, and above all _frustrating_!"

"How is it frustrating? You wear that damn thing all the time!"

"Well, yes, but that's completely different. I use it to disguise my identity, go undercover, and achieve a higher level of philosophical enlightenment."

"But you won't use it for sex?" She scowled, "Really, Vic?"

"Do you know how _annoying _it is?"

She crossed her arms and shot him a weary look. "Enlighten me."

"When I wear my mask I cannot taste you, I cannot lick you, and I can barely even kiss you. What's left for me to do while we're in bed?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe put your dick in me?" She suggested sarcastically.

He glared at her. "You know what I mean."

Sighing, she gave him one last disappointed look. "So you won't wear it for me? Please?"

"If you like it so much then _you _wear it." Vic shot, handing it back to her. "Than maybe you'll see how annoying it is to wear during sex."

"Well maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

Helen contemplated it for a moment, staring at the Pseudoderm mask in her hands. "Fine." She said calmly, now intrigued at what it would feel like to wear Vic's 'face'. "I will."

"Aerosol's on the table." Vic replied idly, not quite believing she'd actually do it until he heard the faint hiss of the gas being sprayed from the tin can.

Helena blinked behind the mask, getting a glimpse at how her faceless lover viewed the world. She shifted her gaze at Vic, who was currently staring at her. "Well...how do I look?"

"...Interesting." He said slowly. "Like me if I was a female."

She smiled beneath the mask. "Well, let's get started, shall we?"

"Wha-Oh, right." Vic mumbled, brought out of his trance from odd getup. He cautiously placed his hands where her cheeks would be, kissing her tentatively and feeling her press her lips against his from behind the mask.

"This feels strange." He mumbled, kissing her awkwardly.

"Mm-hm." Helena agreed, "It's kinky, though."

Vic shifted his kisses from her 'face' and began to kiss and nibble her neck. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent, as though to convince himself this was indeed his Helena. Once convinced, he began to fall into the familiar rhythm of their mating dance, cupping her breasts in his hands as he kissed his way up and down her spine.

Helena felt herself shiver in pleasure as Vic flicked his thumb against her nipple. She tilted her head to nibble his ear before remembering that was impossible to do at the moment. Instead, she settled for running her hands through his hair and kissing his neck.

"What, mm, do you want me to do?" Vic asked quietly. "Should I take you against the wall or on the dresser or-?"

"Let's stay on the bed." Helena suggested, nuzzling his cheek with her own. "And you can do whatever you want to me."

"Ah, my favorite." Q grinned as he laid her down on the bed, beginning to kiss down her torso. Helena let out a mewl of pleasure as he nibbled and occasionally licked her bellybutton before turning his attention to her inner thighs, making a trial of kisses to reach them while spreading apart her legs and beginning to lay kisses around her core.

"Oh, _God_..." Helena breathed in pleasure as she felt his warm lips press against the area where she desired him more than anything. "Shit, that feels _amazing_..."

Vic smiled paused his gentle kisses to smile. If she thought that was amazing than his next move would be heaven. He grabbed her thighs and gently began to lap up her delicious wetness with his tongue, swirling over and around her entrance in a dance of maddening temptation.

Helena moaned louder than she would've liked and raised her hips off the bed, begging him to enter her. Feeling Vic do something so sensual to such a sensitive area was absolute torture; the most pleasurable kind she'd ever felt.

Q gripped her thighs roughly, pinning her hips against the mattress to prevent her from moving as he nipped her core gently, pride flooding through him as she squealed in pleasure. He knew if he kept this up she'd cum soon, but there was a far more sinister reason for spoiling her so greatly.

Helena bit her lip and moaned as Vic swirled his tongue inside of her, switching back and forth from sucking to licking. Her body felt as though it was on fire, pleasure scorched through her from head to toe as she lay there helplessly. She tried to buck her hips to help him please her, but Vic wasn't having it. He tightened his grip on her bare thighs until she vaguely wondered if there would be a bruise.

Her mind was lost in a sea of pleasure, all that she could think about was Vic's hot mouth doing things that should've been illegal to her core.

When he pressed a finger inside her entrance, she thought she might explode. "_Oh my God_..."

He focused in on her voice, loving her lustful moans and pants as he pushed his finger even deeper. Vic prided himself on being a thorough man when there was work to do, and loving Helena was no exception. He stroked her with growing speed, applying more and more pressure while searching for what he wanted. When he finally found her spot he began to rub the little area that gave her so much pleasure, still kissing her thighs.

"V-Vic, oh God baby don't stop!" She panted, "Oh, Vic, I'm so close, so close..."

He removed his finger quickly, once again applying his mouth where she wanted it. He lathered her with his tongue more roughly than the first time, giving her the occasional nip. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered where he'd learned to please a woman so damn well, but a much stronger and primal voice reminded her she didn't want to know.

Vic was hers, plain and simple. No one else got to touch him the way she did and no one else got to be pleased by him.

Helena's eyes flew open as her nerves coiled within her. She grabbed the nearest pillow and covered her masked face, screwing her eyes shut and letting out a loud, primal shriek as she came.

Vic felt her go limp as she reclined in the bed, panting. He slowly lapped up her release, loving the way she tasted. It was the sweetest substance in the universe, and it was all for _him_. He slowly began to kiss up her torso and past her bellybutton, taking her breasts and kneading them with his hands.

Helena's mind was still in chaos from the sensations, but it dawned to her Vic was like a kid in a candy store when it came to her breasts, toying with them as he pulled her onto his lap.

She tiredly rested her head on his shoulders, giving the occasional moan of pleasure as Vic touched her. Adrenaline began to once again pulse through her as Vic nipped her breasts, burying his face in her cleavage and giving her a kiss.

Helena let out a small mewl, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and rubbing his back. She could feel his erection against her thigh as she lazily kissed his neck, whispering what she was going to do to him.

"If you're sure you want to..." Vic agreed in amusement, though Helena had no idea why.

"Hell yeah." Helen muttered, sliding off his lap and pushing him down on the bed as she knelt before him. Even though it was unnecessary, she spread apart his legs. She took in the throbbing organ in front of her, loving his size. Mouth-watering at the sight, she gently took him in her hands, kissing his head through the mask. _Wait a second, the mask!_

A horrible realization went through her; she wasn't going to be able to do this. The damn mask she was wearing prevented her from using her mouth, and more importantly her tongue. If she couldn't use her mouth than how exactly was she supposed to do what she had in mind?

After a few moments she realized she wasn't going to be able to do this with Q's mask on. After what Vic had just done for her the desire to do this had to him had gone through the roof. She _loved _watching Vic when she did that; his face was priceless.

"Ah, what are you doing?" Vic asked carefully, light amusement coloring his voice.

Helena shot him a glare before remembering he couldn't see it. Damn, this mask was annoying. "Nothing."

A triumphant smile flashed across his face. "I know what you were going to do. Didn't I tell you the mask was annoying in bed?"

"I wasn't going to do that!" Helena protested. She hated to loose and wasn't giving up. "So shut up."

Vic opened his mouth to tell her off when she gave him a firm squeeze, making him groan. She kissed her way around his thighs through the mask, her masked lips smothering his length as she pleased him. Helen bit back an unhappy sigh; this was so not what she wanted to do. She wanted to slip him inside her mouth and taste him, to hear him beg her not to stop, and more than anything she wanted to claim him as hers.

She stood up abruptly and pushed his torso onto the bed, climbing on top of him and straddling his thighs. Helena felt Vic put his hands on her back, pressing her against him and kissing her shoulders. A slight gasp emitted from Helena's lips as he pressed against her entrance. "May I?"

"Go ahead." She breathed. If he didn't get inside her soon there was a very likely chance she'd explode, and not the good kind.

Vic gave a slight nod of understanding as he gripped her hips, gently sliding into her. "God, Helena..."

Helena had barely heard him, focusing on only the sensations of him inside if her as she raked her nails down his back. She felt Vic begin to thrust, hands running over her thighs and chest as he kissed her collarbone. She shivered at the sensations when he tasted her before letting out a gasp when his teeth sank down into her skin.

Her hands gripped his chest as Vic finished giving her a love bite. She bucked her hips wildly, trying to make up for not being able to please him as well as she would have liked. Her masked lips began to cover him furiously, but it was pointless. All she felt was the mask against her; all she tasted was its material. She wanted to taste her pleasure on Vic's lips, she wanted to bite him and let everyone know what they did, and more than anything she wanted to claim him as hers.

Vic didn't like this, he _loved _it. Helena's frustration was enough to make up for the fact she was rather limited at the moment. The desire she had to please him was a huge turn on, and the wild way she moved her hips to make up for her lack of mouth felt incredible.

No wonder Helena liked it when he wore his mask.

He picked her up and turned her around, temporally removing himself before once again slamming into her, this time from behind. He scooped her breasts in his hands as he rode her, making her shout. He felt Helena grind against him madly, trying to give them both pleasure as he kissed her spine.

Helena's cries of passion and pleasure echoed around their room, his only occasionally joining her. Q was a quiet man to begin with, and unlike Helena was more often than not a quiet lover. Instead, he focused on watching himself slide in and out of Helena, loving the way it looked.

A primal feeling of ownership and pride struck him as he thrust inside her he was proud to call Helena his, and that was exactly what she was:_ his._ No other man would ever touch her or love her; every part of her was _his_. He studied her deliciously exposed backside as they made love to each other roughly, like two dogs in heat.

A squeal of delight escaped Helena's lips when she felt Vic's palm on her bare rear, grinning at the slight stinging sensation that was far more pleasure than it was pain. For whatever reason buried deep into her psyche, Helena got a sick amount of joy from being spanked.

Her fists gripped the sheets as she moaned, the desire to mark Vic as hers becoming too much to take. With a low growl she flipped over and once again straddled him, scratching her nails down his chest like a cat in heat. She pressed her face against his neck desperately trying to nip him, lick him, or just _kiss_ him God damn it!

Q muttered something about not being able to do that as he ran his fingers through her hair, bucking hard enough to lift both his hips and Helena off the bed, thus causing absolute bliss when they both crashed back down on the mattress.

Helena bit her lip and squeezed her thighs together, feeling Vic's rock hard member inside of her. She bent her head forward to lick his jaw only to be once again reminded she couldn't.

In some ways wearing the mask was like being sexually handicapped.

She groaned and gasped, his name spilling out over and over from her lips as she rode him mercilessly. "S-Say my name!"

Q was brought out of his fog of pleasure by Helena begging him to do something. "Huh?"

"My _name_! Say my name!" She needed it; she needed _something _to let herself know he was still hers.

"_Helen!_" Vic breathed, feeling her shiver on top of him. "Oh, God, my Helen. I love you so much..."

That was it, hearing Vic say those words made something inside of her snap. Without a second thought she reached over to the top off the dresser, grabbing the can of aerosol and spraying it onto the mask. That damn, restricting mask that let her do nothing, she _hated _it!

Vic turned over just in time to see Helena rip off his mask from her face and fling it across the room. "Gah!" She shrieked, sending it flying towards a corner of their room. She pounced back onto Vic, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him wildly, her tongue dancing on his.

Just as he was beginning to grasp his mouths violation she released it and focused on his torso, lathering her tongue over his stomach and nibbling her way around, capturing one of his nipples in her mouth. She felt Vic squirm in delight, grinding their hips together faster as she swirled her tongue around his nipple, biting and sucking it.

She was so close, so unbelievable close. Not knowing how much longer she would last she turned her attention back to his neck, giving him a love bite when he suddenly began to rub against her spot. Oh God, she was not going to last long at all!

"V-Vic, _please_, I-I'm so close, baby, so close!"

"G-Good." Vic gasped, knowing he was close as well. Climax was a feeling both he hated and loved; the loss of control and thought was terrifying and uncomfortable, yet exhilaratingly blissful.

Helena screwed her eyes shut and bit her lip as she felt Vic's warm breath against her ear, panting his affection ear as he pounded into her senselessly.

It was too much for Helena. His warm breath giving her goose bumps, the feeling of him inside of her, the weight of his words, all of it. She dug her fists into his hair as she came, screaming his name and bucking her hips one last time.

It was too much for Vic. Her lustful sounds driving him wild, the feeling of her surrounding and squeezing him, her body shuddering as she came, the feel of her pleasure drenching his testicles, it was to much. He pulled her close and buried his face in her neck, hugging her against him and whimpering her name.

Helena lay there panting, Vic collapsed on top of her after cumming all over her thighs. She smiled lightly, Vic was always quiet when he came, but the way he whimpered her name was better than any scream he could muster up.

Vic slid himself out of Helena one last time, his softness a complete turnaround from how hard he'd been when he entered her. He rolled off of her and tugged her towards him, giving her forehead a light kiss. "I told you it was frustrating."

Helena looked up tiredly; her body sprawled out on his. "What?"

"Wearing the mask during intercourse, remember?"

"Oh yeah." She frowned, "You were right, that was annoying as hell."

"I guessed as much by the way you tore it off and threw it across the room." Vic chuckled.

Helena shot him a scowl. "Shut up! Do you know how awful that thing is during sex?"

"Yes."

"Oh." She blinked. _Duh._ "Um, yeah, I forgot."

"_Now _you understand my frustration!" Vic grinned in relief. "So does this mean you'll still ask me to wear it?" He added hopefully.

"Yes."

"Damn!"

Helena laughed and nuzzled his neck. "You're lucky you're cute, you know that?"

"Yes, dear." Vic sighed, kissing her shoulder and pulling her close. "Mm, now what?"

"…You wanna go again?"

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm pretty new to writing smut, I hope you liked this:)**

**A/N Read and Review**


End file.
